Holly
by Geekoid123
Summary: Ok, so here goes. Im Holly. An ordinary teenage girl. Until i get hit by a bus. This is my story. post Journeys End
1. Of rather large buses and fond memories

"Bye mom, bye dad!" I shouted, as I left the house for another exciting day at school (note the sarcasm) we've been doing fractions for two weeks now and I'm thoroughly bored. I can do them in my sleep. And radiation in science, I mean who doesn't know that beta radiation can be found in the home in smoke alarms. Hello, obvious! School is such a waste of time. It's so easy. My parents say I need to stick with it and just get my GCSE's and then I can leave and become a doctor, I have the brains for it. That's what I really want to do. Well that and travel.

It's just another stupid, predictable day in the boring, mediocre life of me, Holly Stone. As I walk across the road on my way to school, something catches my eye. Well, someone. It's just some redheaded woman walking the pavement, with bags of shopping on her arm. Just an ordinary woman. Except she wasn't. I swear I know her. But I don't. But I swear I do. I get a surging pain in my head and collapse in the middle of the road. It was just unfortunate that a rather large bus was coming the other way. Ouch.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

The Doctor was pacing the consol room, looking for something to do. He had repaired every inch of the TARDIS, re arranged his room, the library and the kitchen 15 times and re calibrated the central control panel. And now he was thoroughly bored. He couldn't think of anywhere interesting to go and he wasn't in the mood to read a book. He reached into the breast pocket of his faithful brown-pinstriped jacket and pulled out a photo. It was taken just after his friends and him had saved the universe from the Daleks and Davros. The scene showed all the happy smiling face of his friends and the unmistakeable look of joy on his own face. There they were, Rose, Donna, Martha, Jack, Sarah Jane, Mickey, Jackie and his human clone. They all looked so happy, and so did he. But then he had to make the stupid mistake of dropping Rose off with his human clone and the heartbreak of watching Donna have to lose their memory. A single tear escaped his eye at the memory of it. Poor Donna. All the wonderful things she did. Forgotten.

At that thought, the TARDIS made a gut-wrenching shudder and launched him to the floor. He jumped back up and tried to take control of her, but she shook and tumbled towards her destination.

"Where are we going girl?" he asked the consol, questioningly.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Hi guys 

I know this isn't much of a story yet, but I have loads of ideas for this, so just stick with it.

Reviews are love (L) and comments are welcome.

Thanks,

Lucy

x


	2. Forget your daughter day?

What the hell happened? One minute I was walking to school, the next I was being squashed under the wheels of a rather large bus with a poster of "Lesbian Vampire Killers" pasted all over it. That reminds me, I must see that movie. Hold on, priorities. Am I dead? Is this heaven? God, heaven is noisy. All that beeping. What is it? I edged my eyes open to find several pairs of eyes staring down at me as if I had two heads.

"Can you hear me?" one of them asked me.

"Urgh.." I grunted in response. I felt like I had just been dragged under the wheels of a bus. Oh, wait, I had.

"Can you tell us what your name is?" the same pair of eyes asked me.

"Holly" I croaked.

"Holly what?"

"Holly Stone"

"Okay Holly, we are going to contact you parents for you, ok your going to be fine" The pair of eyes walked off. With their body. It was a nurse. Oh right, I was in hospital. I didn't fell like I was going to be fine. I felt as though I had been chewed up and spat back out again by a very large and rather hungry weevil. What? Weevil? What the heck is a weevil? Where did that come from? I was starting to feel slightly mad. I needed a drink. I seemed to be craving tea. But I hate tea it tastes like urine. Not that I have tasted urine. It's just what I imagine urine to taste like. Not that I imagine what urine might taste like on a daily basis… oh what the hell I'm arguing with myself in my own head. Shut up me! Right, details. I got ran over by a bus. Why? Because I had a searing pain in my head after looking at a redhead woman with shopping bags. Right. It's official. I'm a freak.

While I was pondering how much of a freak I was I noticed my parents enter the room with a worried and rather shocked expression on their face.  
"Who is this?" my mom asked.

I looked at her, curious.

"Mom, it's me Holly, you know, that child you had 15 years ago. Take a look around the house, I'm in all the photos" I said, a twinkle in my eye.

"Holly?" my dad looked at me, horrified.

"Yes dad, god what is this, forget your daughter day?" I said with a laugh. But then I saw the look on their faces. This wasn't funny.

"Mom, dad?" I looked from one to the other, no longer smiling.

"Is there a problem here?" one of the nurses asked.

"This isn't our daughter" my mom breathed.

"WHAT?" I yelled.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Bit of a short chapter here I know, just to move the story along a bit.

REVIEW HAPPY PEOPLE

Thanks.

Lucy

x


	3. Baby Who?

Donna Noble was a temp from Cheswick. Donna Noble was a temp from Cheswick who had saved the universe. She just didn't know it. Which was the reason why she was lying on her bed, a phone to her ear chatting and cackling away to her mate Veena, unemployed and bored with her life. She felt as though something was missing. Her life had taken a turn for the worst recently and she had a massive gap in her life. She had just given her child up for adoption. It all started a day after the "planets in the sky" incident. She began having violent morning sickness and cravings for bananas. She hated bananas.

She soon realised that she needed to rule out the option of pregnancy, even though she had not been "sexually active" in quite some time. She got the shock of her life when she found the test to be positive. She had no idea who the father was. It must have been some drunken one-night stand she couldn't remember a thing. Her mother and grandfather didn't take it at all well. She felt as though they were hiding something from her. Hushed conversations and sudden halt in speech when she entered the room and one overheard conversation of "How could that stupid good for nothing alien do this to her?" shrouded her nine-month pregnancy in mystery. When the baby was finally born, she was faced with a most dreadful decision. Should she take the urgent advice of her grandfather and her mother and put the baby up for adoption, or should she keep the child. She eventually decided that she wasn't ready to be a mother, and put the baby up for adoption. A decision she regretted almost instantly. She hadn't even given her a name. It had been a little girl.

So now her life was a mess. No job, no purpose, no man. She just didn't feel like doing anything. Her life had come to a standstill.

Until one day. She was out shopping in the high street, bags on her arm, when a teenager crossing the road suddenly stopped and stared at her. She was about to shout some sarcy remark, when suddenly a bus rounded the corner and knocked the teenager over. A sudden sharp pain rushed across her head, causing her to collapse in the street.

She woke up surrounded by doctors; soon realising she was in hospital. She looked into the concerned faces of her mother and grandfather and asked about the teenager. They just looked at her with confused faces.

"What teenager?"

Another surge of pain overwhelmed her and she fell unconscious.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

REVIEWERS GET BANANAS

BECAUSE BANANAS ARE GOOD.

Thanks,

Lucy

x


End file.
